Quick start guide
Ok do not be afraid of the sheer amount of things you can do in this game, let's start with the basics. This is a turn based game, meaning every 30mins a turn will pass. You will generate attack turns, gold, and units each turn. these are the most basic things you should always be sure of. When you start, you will have Protection for 48 hours, meaning no one can attack you. It gives you time to get used to the basics and safely gain resources. The first thing you should do is view the training page. Train 1 attack soldier, about 100 spies, and the remaining units into workers. Your income will have increased. Only untrained soldiers and workers give you income; untrained soldiers will give you 50 gold per turn, and workers will give you 200 gold per turn. On the training page, you will see covert level. Try to get this to 5 first. This will help you see more on the rankings page. After you have done this, look for Unit Production below. It will be a calculator. This will become your friend when ever you increase your unit production. Click the button and you will see boxes. Go to the gold section and input your gold on hand (this can be seen in yellow under left menu), then click the calculate button. Notice all the fields will populate with the information needed to increase unit production for the amount you have. Look at the multiple sections, input the result into the amount section of unit production, and proceed to upgrade. Now your unit production has increased! This is very important if you plan on growing over time. More units means more soldiers and workers. More workers means more income, which means more upgrades to your account. Now you ask, "What more can I do?" Well, you could pass out your recruitment link and recruit some friends to be your officers. Their activity can earn you a free fss as well as more Unit Production. If they make you their commander, you will gain a 3.33-10% bonus to your Unit Production based off of how much income you're giving them(From 10% to 30%). You may also want to explore the rest of the site then come back here when you have finished or want to do something more. Ok you're back! Great, thanks for returning. I suppose you are now wondering what to do. Should i wait out protection, or should I start attacking players for their resources? This is for you to decide. Should you choose to attack other players, the gains can be great but can also bring you many losses. If you choose to wait out your protection, your best bet is to save your gold and invest in a ship after your protection is up you should have near 1.2bilion gold. You could buy a ship in the Dock yard to search for planets. Planets increase stats. You can increase your unit production more, for better growth, or invest in covert skill to make it harder for enemies to see you. Now you're ready to attack for more resources. Let's remember that attack soldier we trained before. Why one? Because it's more efficient to farm inactives at your current size. Let's go get him a weapon from the armory. With some gold, buy the best cheapest attack weapon you can get your hands on. You now have the power to invade a player! Some players have defenses to stop attacks. At this time we are after the ones with no defenses. Ok! Let's go to the rankings page. Go down until you see jump to page. It's always best to start from the last page when attacking inactive accounts or accounts your size. Input the last page number into the field, and jump to that page. Now the nifty thing about the rankings page are the tables that are sortable. You can sort by largest amount of gold by clicking the text that says (Gold). Have it so the biggest is at top(or bottom, it doesn't really matter). Now you're ready to choose who you will attack, We suggest attacking for no less then 350,000,000 gold per attack. The more, the better. No less then this. You should visit the market page to see how much 15 turns is worth. It's recommended to get the highest amount of gold as possible. You should aim to receive more than the market value of turns. On their profile screen, you will want to declare war first '''as you will gain more for each attack. It always pays to send in you spies first if you can see both army size and gold then you will be able to spy them by sending '''all of your spies this is to be sure they have no defense. Ok, They don't have one! Click the attack again and choose the very first attack option. Congratulations! You should now have their gold. You will want to visit your bank by clicking on the blue bank name beneath the amount of gold on the left bar, then banking the stolen gold so no one else can take it from you. Tip: You can use tabs to attack more at once and bank quicker. When you fill you bank, you will want to increase your unit production more. This is very important! Now you can go out and attack more just like before. Do this until you have finished or have no attack turns left. Once you buy a ship in the Dock yard you could also use another type of attack called raid, Raid attacks will give you a percentage of your enemy's untrained soldeirs (workers can not be taken). Just like in normal attacks, declaring war will give you a higher percentage. You may now want to join a alliance and learn even more about the game from other active players. We wish you luck! Thank you for reading the basics.